Византийская Империя
= Византийская империя = | править вики-текст Материал из Википедии — свободной энциклопедии |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" | Изменение границ Византийской Империи |- |Столица |Константинополь |- |Язык(и) |латынь, среднегреческий |- |Религия |православие |- |Денежная единица |солид, византийская монета,дукат |- |Площадь |3 500 000 км² в VI веке приЮстиниане I |- |Население |от 35 000 000 (VI век) до 5 000 000 (1281 год) |- |Форма правления |монархия |- |Династия |больше 20 династий |- | colspan="2" |Преемственность |- | colspan="2" |← Римская империя Османская империя → |- | colspan="2" | | |} |} Запрос «Византия» перенаправляется сюда; о кинофильме см. Византия (фильм). Византи́йская импе́рия, Византи́я, Восточная Римская империя (3954—1453) — государство, сформировавшееся в 395 году вследствие окончательного раздела Римской империи после смерти императора Феодосия I на западную и восточную части. Менее чем через восемьдесят лет после раздела Западная Римская империя прекратила свое существование, оставив Византию исторической, культурной и цивилизационной преемницей Древнего Рима на протяжении почти десяти столетий истории Поздней Античности и Средневековья56. Название «Византийская» Восточная Римская империя получила в трудах западноевропейских историков уже после своего падения, оно происходит от первоначального названия Константинополя — Виза́нтий, куда римский императорКонстантин I перенес в 330 году столицу Римской империи, официально переименовав город в «Новый Рим»7. Сами византийцы называли себя римлянами — по-гречески «ромеями»7, а свою державу — «Римской („Ромейской“) империей» (на среднегреческом (византийском) языке — Βασιλεία Ῥωμαίων, Basileía Romaíon) или кратко «Романией» (Ῥωμανία, Romania). Западные источники на протяжении большей части византийской истории именовали её «империей греков» из-за преобладания в ней с VII века греческого языка, эллинизированного населения и культуры. В Древней Руси Византию обычно называли «Греческим царством», а её столицу — Царьградом. Бессменной столицей и цивилизационным центром Византийской империи был Константинополь8, один из крупнейших городов средневекового мира. Наибольшие владения империя контролировала при императоре Юстиниане I (527—565), вернув себе на несколько десятилетий значительную часть прибрежных территорий бывших западных провинций Рима и положение самой могущественной средиземноморской державы. В дальнейшем под натиском многочисленных врагов государство постепенно утрачивало земли. После славянских, лангобардских, вестготских и арабских завоеванийимперия занимала лишь территорию Греции и Малой Азии. Некоторое усиление в IX—XI веках сменилось серьёзными потерями в конце XI века, во время нашествия Сельджуков, и поражения при Манцикерте, усилением при первых Комнинах, после распада страны под ударами крестоносцев, взявших Константинополь в 1204 году, очередным усилением при Иоанне Ватаце, восстановлением империи Михаилом Палеологом, и, наконец, окончательной гибелью в середине XV века под натиском османов. Содержание убрать * 1 Терминология * 2 История ** 2.1 Разделение Римской империи на Восточную и Западную ** 2.2 Становление самостоятельной Византии ** 2.3 VI век. Император Юстиниан ** 2.4 После Юстиниана. VI—VII века ** 2.5 VIII век ** 2.6 IX—X века ** 2.7 XI век. Временное усиление империи ** 2.8 XII век. Эпоха Комнинов, эпоха Ангелов *** 2.8.1 Правление Алексея Комнина *** 2.8.2 Правление Иоанна и Мануила ** 2.9 Кризис ХIII века *** 2.9.1 Латинская империя *** 2.9.2 Никейская империя ** 2.10 Реставрация империи ** 2.11 XIV—XV века. Кризис и падение *** 2.11.1 Падение Константинополя * 3 Население и языки Византии * 4 Государственное устройство ** 4.1 Византийские императоры * 5 Армия * 6 Культура и общество * 7 Экономика * 8 Наука, медицина, право ** 8.1 Право * 9 Значение Византийской империи * 10 «Греческий проект» * 11 См. также * 12 Примечания * 13 Литература и документально-исторические фильмы * 14 Ссылки Терминология| править вики-текст Первое использование термина «Византийская» по отношению к поздней Римской империи было зафиксировано в 1557 году, когда немецкий историк Иероним Вольфen опубликовал свою работу «Corpus Historiæ Byzantinæ, a collection of historical sources». Термин происходит от старого названия города Константинополь —''Византий'' (греч. Βυζάντιον, лат. Byzantium). Публикации в 1648 году «Byzantine du Louvre», а также в 1680 году «Истории Византии» Шарля Дюканжа способствовали дальнейшей популяризации термина среди французских авторов, таких как Шарль Луи де Монтескьё910. Тем не менее, до середины XIX века он не получил широкого распространения в западном обществе. В английской историографии, в частности, первый случай упоминания «Византийской империи» отмечен только в 1857 году в работе Джорджа Финлея11. Жители Византийской империи именовали свою страну «Римской империей», «Империей римлян» (лат. Imperium Romanum, лат. Imperium Romanorum; греч. Βασιλεία τῶν Ῥωμαίων, Basileia tōn Rhōmaiōn, греч. Ἀρχὴ τῶν Ῥωμαίων, Archē tōn Rhōmaiōn) История| править вики-текст Основная статья: История Византии : О предыстории смотрите — История Анатолии. Разделение Римской империи на Восточную и Западную| править вики-текст Максимальная территория Римской империи (117 год н. э. при императоре Траяне) — обозначена зелёным цветом. Наложены (синим цветом) — максимальные владения Византии (при императоре Юстиниане I, около 550 года н. э.) Красным обозначена линия разделения на Восточную и Западную Римские империи (395 год н. э.) B 330 годy римский император Константин Великий объявил своей столицей город Византий, переименовав его в «Новый Рим» (Константинополь — неофициальное название). Константин I Новая столица находилась на важнейшем торговом пути из Чёрного моря в Средиземное, по которому осуществлялся подвоз хлеба. В Риме постоянно появлялись всё новые претенденты на трон. Победив соперников в изнурительных гражданских войнах, Константин хотел создать столицу, изначально и всецело подвластную ему одному. Этой же цели призван был послужить и глубокий идейный переворот: ещё недавно подвергавшееся в Риме преследованиям, в царствование Константина I христианство было объявлено одной из официальных религий. Благодаря Амвросию Медиоланскому и Феодосию I Константинопольстал столицей христианской империи. Окончательное разделение Римской империи на Восточную и Западную произошло в 395 году после смерти Феодосия I Великого. Несмотря на общий государственный латинский язык, в первые века существования главным отличием Византии от Западной Римской империи было преобладание на её территории греческой (эллинистической) культуры. Различия нарастали, и в течение двух столетий государство окончательно приобрело свой индивидуальный облик12. Становление самостоятельной Византии| править вики-текст См. также: Византийский язык Становление Византии как самостоятельного государства можно отнести к периоду 330—518. В этот период через границы наДунае и Рейне на римскую территорию проникали многочисленные варварские, преимущественно германские, племена. Положение на Востоке было не менее тяжёлым, и можно было ожидать подобного же финала после того, как в 378 году вестготы одержали победу в знаменитой битве у Адрианополя, император Валент был убит и король Аларих подверг опустошению всю Грецию. Но вскоре Аларих ушёл на запад — в Испанию и Галлию, где готы основали своё государство, и опасность с их стороны для Византии миновала. В 441 году на смену готам пришли гунны. Их вождь Аттила несколько раз начинал войну, и лишь уплатой большой дани удавалось от него откупиться. В битве народов на Каталаунских полях (451) Аттила потерпел поражение, но спустя год напал на Италию; столкнувшись с сопротивлением жителей и эпидемией в своём войске, принял предложение римского папы Льва I о выплате дани и отступил13. Во второй половине V века опасность пришла со стороны остготов — Теодорих Великий разорил Македонию, угрожал Константинополю, но и он ушёл на запад, завоевав Италию и основав на развалинах Рима своё государство. В столице велась напряжённая борьба партий команд колесниц В христианстве боролись и сталкивались многообразные течения: арианство, несторианство, монофизитство. В то время как на Западе папы, начиная с Льва Великого (440—461), утверждали папскую монархию, на Востоке патриархи Александрии, в особенности Кирилл (422—444) и Диоскор (444—451), пытались установить папский престол в Александрии. Кроме того, в результате этих смут всплывали на поверхность старые национальные распри и сепаратистские тенденции. С религиозным конфликтом тесно сплетались политические интересы и цели. С 502 года персы возобновили свой натиск на востоке, славяне и булгары начали мигрировать к югу от Дуная. Внутренние смуты достигли крайних пределов, в столице велась напряжённая борьба партий «зелёных» и «синих» (по цветам команд колесниц). Наконец, прочная память о римской традиции, поддерживавшая мысль о необходимости единства римского мира, беспрестанно обращала умы на Запад. Чтобы выйти из этого состояния неустойчивости, нужна была мощная рука, ясная политика с точными и определёнными планами. Такую политику проводил Юстиниан I. VI век. Император Юстиниан| править вики-текст Основная статья: Юстиниан I Юстиниан I изображён на мозаике из базилики Сан-Витале,Равенна. В 518 году после смерти императора Анастасия на трон взошёл начальник гвардии Юстин — выходец из македонских крестьян. Власть была бы весьма затруднительна для этого неграмотного старика, если бы возле него не оказалось племянника Юстиниана. С самого начала правления Юстина фактически у власти стоял его родственник Юстиниан — также уроженец Македонии, но получивший прекрасное образование и обладавший великолепными способностями. В 527 году, получив всю полноту власти, Юстиниан приступил к исполнению своих замыслов по восстановлению империи и упрочению власти единого императора. Он добился союза с господствующей церковью. При Юстиниане император сам устанавливал официальное исповедание, а язычников, самаритян и еретиков заставляли переходить в официальное исповедание под угрозой лишения гражданских прав и даже смертной казни. Византийская империя в период наибольшей территориальной экспансии к 550 году после завоеваний Юстиниана I До 532 года он был занят подавлением выступлений в столице и отражением натиска персов, но вскоре основное направление политики переместилось на запад. Варварские королевства ослабли за прошедшие полстолетия, жители призывали к реальному восстановлению империи, наконец, даже сами королигерманцев признавали законность претензий Византии на сюзеренитет. В 533 году армия под предводительством Велизария нанесла удар по государствамвандалов в Северной Африке. Следующей целью стала Италия — тяжёлая войнас Остготским королевством (см. Византийско-готские войны) продолжалась 20 лет и закончилась победой. Вторгшись в королевство вестготов в 554 году, Юстиниан завоевал и южную часть Испании. В результате территория империи увеличилась почти вдвое. Но эти успехи потребовали слишком большого расхода сил, чем не замедлили воспользоваться персы, славяне, авары и гунны, которые, хотя и не завоевали значительных территорий, но подвергли разорению многие земли на востоке империи. Византийская дипломатия также стремилась обеспечить во всём внешнем мире престиж и влияние империи. Благодаря ловкому распределению милостей и денег и искусному умению сеять раздоры среди врагов империи она приводила под византийское владычество варварские народы (сельджуков, хазар, фракийцев, фригийцев и др. тюркские кочевые племена), бродившие на границах монархии, и делала их безопасными. Она включала их в сферу влияния Византии путём проповедихристианства. Деятельность миссионеров, распространявших христианство от берегов Чёрного моря до плоскогорий Абиссинии и оазисов Сахары, была одной из характернейших черт византийской политики. Помимо военной экспансии, другой важнейшей задачей Юстиниана была административная и финансовая реформы. Экономика империи была в состоянии тяжёлого кризиса, управление поражено коррупцией. С целью реорганизации управления Юстинианом были проведены кодификация законодательства и ряд реформ, которые, хотя и не решили проблему кардинально, но, несомненно, имели положительные последствия. По всей империи было развёрнуто строительство — крупнейшее по масштабам со времён «золотого века» Антонинов. Новый расцвет переживала культура. После Юстиниана. VI—VII века| править вики-текст Территория Византии к 600 г. н. э. Карта демонстрирует территориальные потери империи на Иберийском и Апеннинском полуостровах Однако величие было куплено дорогой ценой — экономика была подорвана войнами, население обнищало, и преемники Юстиниана (Юстин II (565—578), Тиверий II (578—582), Маврикий (582—602)) были вынуждены основное внимание уделять уже обороне и перенести направление политики на восток. Завоевания Юстиниана оказались непрочными — в конце VI—VII вв Византия потеряла значительную часть завоёванных областей на Западе, сохранив за собой несколько разъединенных территорий в Италии, крупные острова в западном Средиземноморье и Карфагенский экзархат. В то время как вторжение лангобардов отняло у Византии половину Италии, в 591 году в ходе войны с Персией была завоёвана Армения, на севере продолжалось противостояние со славянами и обосновавшимися в 560-е годы на Дунаеаварами. Но уже в начале следующего, VII века, персы возобновили боевые действия и добились значительных успехов вследствие многочисленных смут в империи. В 610 году сын карфагенского экзарха Ираклий сверг императора Фоку и основал новую династию, которая оказалась способной противостоять опасностям, угрожающим государству. Это был один из самых тяжёлых периодов в истории Византии — персы завоевали Египет, Сирию и часть Малой Азии и угрожали Константинополю, авары, славяне и лангобарды атаковали границы со всех сторон. Ираклий одержал ряд побед над персами, перенёс войну на их территорию, после чего смерть шаха Хосрова II и ряд восстаний заставили их отказаться от всех завоеваний и заключить мир. Но сильнейшее истощение обеих сторон в этой войне подготовило благоприятную почву для арабских завоеваний. В 626 году Константинополь был осаждён аварами, славянами и союзными им персами. Сообщение об этом событии старогрузинской рукописи («Осада Константинополя скифами, кои суть русские») и старославянских рукописей XV—XVII веков позволяет предположить, что часть осаждающих составляли славяне лесной полосы Среднего Поднепровья14. Попытка взять город провалилась, между аварами и славянами вспыхнули разногласия, и они были вынуждены отступить. В 634 году халиф Омар вторгся в Сирию. В 635 арабы захватили Дамаск. Решительная битва между Византией и Арабским халифатом за контроль над Сирией состоялась 20 августа 636. Хотя и встречаются явно завышенные оценки, согласно которым византийский император Ираклий собрал 200-тысячную армию (по другим данным даже 400 тысяч) для отвоевания Сирии, в реальности численность византийской армии при реке Ярмуке (Йармуке) была заметно меньше 100 тысяч чел. (Большаков 1993: 54). Исход битвы решили природные условия: песчаная буря дезориентировала византийцев. Войско византийцев было многонациональным. Помимо латиноязычных народов Балкан и греков, под знамёна императора встали армяне и христиане Ближнего Востока. Мусульмане-арабы одержали победу. Ираклий отступил в Константинополь. В течение следующих 40 лет были потеряны Египет, Северная Африка, Сирия, Палестина, Верхняя Месопотамия, причём зачастую преимущественно несторианское и миафизитское население этих областей, измученное войнами, считало арабов, которые в первое время проводили политику религиозной терпимости и существенно снижали налоги, своими освободителями. Арабы создали флот и даже осаждали Константинополь. Но новый император,Константин IV Погонат (668—685), отразил их натиск. Несмотря на пятилетнюю осаду Константинополя (673—678) с суши и с моря, арабы не смогли его захватить. Греческий флот, которому недавнее изобретение «греческого огня» обеспечило превосходство, вынудил мусульманские эскадры к отступлению и нанёс им в водах Силлеума поражение. На суше войска халифата были разбиты в Азии. Территория Византии к 650 г. Темным цветом на юго-востоке обозначены расширяющиеся завоеванияАрабского халифата Из этого кризиса империя вышла более сплочённой и монолитной, национальный состав её стал более однородным, религиозные различия главным образом ушли в прошлое, так как монофизитство инесторианство получили основное распространение в утраченных ныне Сирии, Египте и Северной Африке. К концу VII века территория Византии составляла уже не более трети державы Юстиниана. Ядро её составляли земли, населённые греками или эллинизированными племенами, говорившими на греческом языке, греки служили на флоте, греческий язык, всегда бывший основным языком церкви Византии, стал и государственным. В то же время началось массовое возвращение яфетидов (эллинов), называемое некоторыми историками «заселением Балканского полуострова славянскими племенами». В VII веке они расселились на значительной территории в Мёзии, Фракии, Македонии, Далмации, Истрии, части Греции и даже были переселены в Малую Азию, сохранив при этом свой язык, быт, культуру. Изменился этнический состав населения и в восточной частиМалой Азии: появились поселения армян, персов, сирийцев, арабов. В VII веке были проведены существенные реформы в управлении — вместо эпархий и экзархатов империя была разделена на фемы, подчинённые стратигам. Новый национальный состав государства привёл к тому, что среднегреческий язык стал государственным, даже титул императора стал звучать по-гречески — василевс(en:Basileus). В администрации старинные латинские титулы или исчезают, или эллинизируются, а их место занимают новые названия — логофеты, стратеги,эпархи, друнгарии. В армии, где преобладают азиатские и армянские элементы, греческий язык становится языком, на котором отдаётся приказ. И хотя Византийская империя до последнего дня продолжала называться Римской империей, тем не менее, латинский язык вышел из употребления (за исключением окраин империи и полукочевых народов, продолжавших говорить на народной латыни, на основе которой возникли кириллические молдавский язык и далматинский язык в Иллирии и впоследствии утвердившиеся в бывшей Дакии после отступления с Балкан при сельджукском завоевании влахов и другого латиноязычного населения, на ранее славянские земли за Дунаем молдавский и румынский языки). VIII век| править вики-текст Византийская империя к 717 году В начале VIII века временная стабилизация вновь сменилась чередой кризисов — войны с болгарами, арабами, непрерывные восстания. Наконец Лев Исавр, взошедший на престол под именем императора Льва III и основавший Исаврийскую династию (717—867), сумел остановить распад государства и нанёс решающее поражение арабам. После полувекового правления два первых Исавра сделали империю богатой и цветущей, несмотря на чуму, опустошившую её в 747 году, и несмотря на волнения, вызванныеиконоборчеством. Поддержка иконоборчества императорами Исаврийской династии была обусловлена как религиозными, так и политическими факторами. Многие византийцы в начале VIII века были недовольны избытком суеверия и в особенности тем местом, какое занимало поклонение иконам, вера в их чудотворные свойства, соединение с ними человеческих поступков и интересов; многих беспокоило то религиозное зло, которое таким образом причинялось христианству. Византийская икона Божией Матери Влахернской, защитницы империи. Третьяковская галерея Одновременно императоры стремились ограничить растущее могущество церкви. Кроме того, отказываясь от почитания икон, исаврийские императоры рассчитывали сблизиться с арабами, не признающими изображений. Политика иконоборчества привела к раздорам и смутам, одновременно усилив раскол в отношениях с Римской церковью. Восстановление иконопочитанияпроизошло только в конце VIII века благодаря императрице Ирине — первой женщине-императрице, но уже в начале IX векаполитика иконоборчества была продолжена. IX—X века| править вики-текст В 800 году Карл Великий объявил о восстановлении Западной Римской империи, что для Византии стало чувствительным унижением. Одновременно Багдадский халифат усилил свой натиск на востоке. Договор 812 года, признававший за Карлом Великим титул императора, означал серьёзные территориальные потери в Италии, где Византия сохранила только Венецию и земли на юге полуострова. Императором Львом V Армянином (813—820) и двумя императорами Фригийской династии — Михаилом II (820—829) иФеофилом (829—842) — была возобновлена политика иконоборчества. Снова на целых тридцать лет империя оказалась во власти смут. Война с арабами, возобновлённая в 804 году, привела к двум серьёзным поражениям: к захвату острова Крит мусульманскимипиратами (826), которые начали отсюда почти безнаказанно опустошать восточное Средиземноморье, и к завоеванию Сицилиисевероафриканскими арабами (827), которые в 831 году овладели городом Палермо. Особенно грозной была опасность со стороны болгар, с тех пор как хан Крум расширил пределы своей империи от Гема до Карпат. Никифор попытался разбить его, вторгшись в Болгарию, но на обратном пути потерпел поражение и погиб (811), а болгары, вновь захватив Адрианополь и остальные крепости на подступах, появились у стен Константинополя (813). Уничтожив военную мощь Византии в 811 и 813 годах, Крум решил взять Константинополь при помощи огромной армии и осадных машин. Лишь его внезапная смерть спасла империю. Василий I (слева) и его сын Лев VI Мудрый. Миниатюра из хроники Иоанна Скилицы Византийская империя к 1000 году Период смут закончился в 867 году приходом к власти македонской династии. Василий I Македонянин (867—886), Роман I Лакапин (919—944), Никифор II Фока (963—969), Иоанн I Цимисхий (969—976),Василий II Болгаробойца (976—1025) — императоры и узурпаторы — обеспечили Византии 150 лет процветания и могущества. Были завоёваны Болгария, Крит, юг Апеннин, совершались успешные военные походы против арабов глубоко в Сирию. Границы империи расширились до Евфрата и Тигра, Иоанн Цимисхий доходил доИерусалима. В IX—X веках заметное значение для Византии приобрели взаимоотношения с Древнерусским государством. Впервые русы (русины, русичи) отметились походом на Константинополь в 860 году, вскоре после этого успешного набега произошло так называемое Первое Крещение Руси, место и обстоятельства которого достоверно не установлены. В 907 году русский князь Олег совершил успешный поход на Константинополь и заключил первый русско-византийский торговый договор. В 941 году князь Игорь был разгромлен под стенами Константинополя, однако после мирные отношения возобновились. Новый правитель Руси, княгиня Ольга, нанесла визит в столицу Византии и крестилась там. Сын княгини, князь Святослав, в 970—971 годах воевал с Византией за Болгарию, потерпев поражение от императора Иоанна Цимисхия[источник не указан 669 дней]. При его сыне, киевском князе Владимире Византии удалось крестить Русь в 988 году, взамен отдав Владимиру в жёны Багрянородную царевну Анну, сестру императора Василия II. Между Византией и Древнерусским государством был заключён военный союз, который действовал до 1040-х годов. На Русь вместе с латинизированнымхристианством стала проникать и распространяться византийская культура. XI век. Временное усиление империи| править вики-текст Византийская империя к 1025 году В 1019 году, завоевав Болгарию15, несколько позже часть Армении и часть Иберии, Василий II отпраздновал великим триумфом наибольшее усиление империи со времён, предшествующих арабским завоеваниям. Завершали картину блестящее состояние финансов и расцвет культуры. Василий II, коронуемый ангелами. Миниатюра из современной ему рукописи — знаменитого роскошно иллюстрированного «Минология» Однако одновременно начали появляться первые признаки слабости, что выражалось в усилении феодальной раздробленности. Знать, контролировавшая огромные территории и ресурсы, часто успешно противопоставляла себя центральной власти. Упадок начался после смерти Василия II, при его брате Константине VIII (1025—1028) и при дочерях последнего — сначала при Зое и её трёх последовательно сменивших друг друга мужьях — Романе III (1028—1034),Михаиле IV (1034—1041), Константине Мономахе (1042—1054), с которым она разделяла трон (Зоя умерла в 1050), и затем при Феодоре (1054—1056). Ослабление проявилось ещё более резко после прекращения Македонской династии. В результате военного переворота на престол взошёл Исаак Комнин (1057—1059); после его отречения императором сталКонстантин X Дука (1059—1067). Затем к власти пришёл Роман IV Диоген (1067—1071), которого сверг Михаил VII Дука (1071—1078); в результате нового восстания корона досталась Никифору Вотаниату (1078—1081). В течение этих кратких правлений анархия всё возрастала, внутренний и внешний кризис, от которого страдала империя, становился всё более тяжёлым. Византийская империя к 1081 году Нынешняя Италия тех времён была потеряна к середине XI века под натискомнорманнов, но основная опасность надвигалась с востока — в 1071 году Роман IV Диоген потерпел поражение от сельджуков под Манцикертом (Армения), и от этого поражения Византия так и не смогла оправиться. В 1054 году произошёл официальный разрыв между христианскими церквями, что усугубило до предела натянутые отношения. За следующие два десятилетия турки заняли всю Анатолию; империя не могла создать достаточно большую армию, чтобы остановить их. В 1080 году на отколовшейся от Византийской империи Киликии было образовано независимоеКиликийское армянское государство16. В отчаянии император Алексей I Комнин (1081—1118) в 1095 году попросил папу римского помочь ему получить армию от Западного Христианского мира. Отношения с Западом и предопределили события1204 года (захват крестоносцами Константинополя и распад страны), а восстания феодалов подрывали последние силы страны. В 1081 году на престол вступила династия Комнинов (1081—1204) — представители феодальной аристократии. Сельджуки оставались в Иконии (Конийский султанат); на Балканах при помощи разраставшейся Венгрии славянские народы создали почти независимые государства; наконец, Запад также представлял собой серьёзную опасность в свете честолюбивых политических планов, порождённых первым крестовым походом, и экономических претензий Венеции. XII век. Эпоха Комнинов, эпоха Ангелов| править вики-текст Основные статьи: Комнины, Ангелы (династия) Византийская империя в 1180 Правление Алексея Комнина| править вики-текст В 1081 году молодой византийский военачальник Алексей Комнин (император в 1081—1118 годах) овладел Константинополем и захватил императорский трон. Состояние империи было критическим. На востоке сельджуки подошли к берегам Мраморного моря, в то время как на западе сицилийские норманны готовили вторжение в Грецию. Земли на берегах Дуная подвергались постоянным набегам печенегов. Благодаря напряжению всех имеющихся ресурсов Алексею удалось справиться с внешними врагами: сельджуки были оттеснены с берегов Мраморного моря, норманны — с большими потерями отбиты от стен приморских крепостей, печенеги — отброшены обратно к Дунаю. Императору также удалось сломить сопротивление представителей старой элиты, которые организовали против него ряд заговоров. Несмотря на определенные успехи, положение империи оставалось сложным: гражданские войны конца XI века и постоянные внешние угрозы в начале правления Алексея негативно влияли на экономику Византии и на положение её подданных. Ситуация начала меняться после начала Крестовых походов. В 1097 году император добился от проходящих через Константинополь участников Первого Крестового Похода вассальной клятвы, согласно которой крестоносцы должны были передать завоеванные земли византийцам. Клятва эта полностью выполнена не была, однако победы крестоносцев в Малой Азии в сочетании с быстрыми действиями императорской армии позволили Алексею захватить ряд ключевых крепостей и подчинить своей власти плодородные долины на западе полуострова. Договоренности с крестоносцами позволили императору претендовать на Антиохию, которая была захвачена одним из вождей похода, норманном Боэмундом Тарентским. Напряжение между норманнами и византийцами вылилось в новую войну (1107—1109 годы), которая закончилась поражением норманнов под Диррахием и подписанием Девольского мирного договора. Согласно тексту договора (в том виде, в каком он сохранен Анной Комниной), Боэмунд объявлял себя вассалом византийского императора и отказывался от притязаний на Антиохию. Победа под Диррахием отодвинула норманнскую угрозу на второй план. В последние годы своего правления Алексей Комнин вновь боролся с заговорами внутренних противников и лично принимал участие в кампаниях против сельджуков. В 1116 году в битве близ Филомилия Алексей разбил войско сельджуков и на некоторое время ограничил набеги кочевников на восточные границы империи. Политика по постепенному вытеснению сельджуков вглубь Малой Азии была позже продолжена его сыном Иоанном. Внешнеполитическим успехам Алексея способствовали его внутренние преобразования. Император построил новую власть вокруг своей семьи. В начале XII века все ключевые посты в государстве занимали либо родственники императора, либо люди, связанные с ним многолетней совместной службой. Для укрепления экономики Алексей провел финансовую реформу, выпустив новую монету, и упорядочил налогообложение. Помимо этого император заключил договор с Венецией. Этот договор открыл для республики святого Марка новые торговые рынки и ускорил развитие коммерческих связей между Константинополем и рынками латинских городов. Император также активно занимался строительной деятельностью. Правление Иоанна и Мануила| править вики-текст Иоанн II Комнин (император в 1118—1143 годы) вел активную экспансионистскую политику. Отвоевал у турок часть византийских территорий, завоеванных ими раннее. Принудил Антиохийское княжество к принесению вассальной клятвы (последняя была формальной). В 1142 г. Иоанн Комнин намеревался вновь идти войной наАнтиохию с целью получения реального контроля над антиохийским княжеством, но смерть не позволила ему реализовать этот план. Укрепление государства и армии позволило Комнинам отразить наступление норманнов на Балканы, отвоевать у сельджуков значительную часть Малой Азии, установить суверенитет над Антиохией.Мануил I принудил Венгрию признать суверенитет Византии (1164) и утвердил свою власть в Сербии. Но в целом положение продолжало оставаться тяжёлым. Особенно опасным было поведение Венеции — бывший чисто греческий город стал соперником и врагом империи, создавал сильную конкуренцию её торговле. В 1176византийская армия была разгромлена турками при Мириокефалоне. На всех границах Византия была вынуждена перейти к обороне. Политика Византии в отношении крестоносцев заключалась в связывании их предводителей вассальными узами и возврате с их помощью территорий на востоке, но особого успеха это не принесло. Отношения с крестоносцами постоянно ухудшались. Как многие из их предшественников, Крестоносцы прибывают в Константинополь. Второй крестовый поход (1145—1149 гг.). Комнины мечтали восстановить свою власть над Римом, будь то посредством силы или путём союза с папством, и разрушить Западную империю, факт существования которой всегда представлялся им узурпацией их прав. Особенно старался осуществить эти мечты Мануил I. Казалось, что Мануил стяжал империи несравненную славу во всём мире и сделал Константинополь центром европейской политики; но когда он умер в 1180 году, Византия оказалась разорённой и ненавидимой латинянами, готовыми в любой момент напасть на неё. В то же время в стране назревал серьёзный внутренний кризис. Кризис ХIII века| править вики-текст После смерти Мануила I вспыхнуло народное восстание в Константинополе (1181 год), вызванное недовольством политикой правительства, покровительствовавшего итальянским купцам, а также западноевропейским рыцарям, поступавшим на службу к императорам. Отношения с Западом резко ухудшились в 1182 году, когда в Константинополе произошла резня латинов: массовый погром в отношении купцов-католиков с огромным количеством жертв. Страна переживала глубокий экономический кризис: усилились феодальная раздробленность, фактическая независимость правителей провинций от центральной власти, пришли в упадок города, ослабли армия и флот. Кипр, Трапезунд, Фессалия, после прихода к власти династии Ангелов, фактически не подчинялись центральной власти. Начался распад империи. В 1187 году отпала Болгария; в 1190 году Византия была вынуждена признать независимость Сербии. Когда же в 1192 году дожем Венеции стал Энрико Дандоло, возникла мысль, что наилучшим средством как для разрешения кризиса и удовлетворения накопившейся ненависти латинян, так и для обеспечения интересов Венеции на Востоке было бы завоевание Византийской империи. Враждебность папы, домогательства Венеции, озлобление всего католического мира после резни латинов — все это вместе взятое предопределило тот факт, что четвёртый крестовый поход (1202—1204) обратился вместо Палестины уже против Константинополя. Истощённая, ослабленная натиском славянских государств, Византия оказалась неспособной сопротивляться крестоносцам. Латинская империя| править вики-текст Византийская империя после Четвёртого крестового похода (1204 г.) Основная статья: Латинская империя Основная статья: Осада и падение Константинополя (1204) Основная статья: Франкократия В 1204 году армия крестоносцев захватила Константинополь. При этом погибло огромное количество памятников искусства, город был разграблен1718. Византия распалась на ряд государств — Латинскую империю и Ахейское княжество, созданные на территориях, захваченных крестоносцами, и Никейскую, Трапезундскую и Эпирскую империи — оставшиеся под контролем греков. Латиняне подавляли в Византии греческую культуру, засилье венецианских торговцев мешало возрождению византийских городов. Никейская империя| править вики-текст Основная статья: Никейская империя Положение Латинской империи было очень шатким — ненависть греков и нападения болгар сильно ослабили её.Болдуин II проживал в Константинополе на средства, выпрошенные у папы и у Людовика Святого, отбирал украшения из церквей и монастырей и занимал деньги у венецианских банкиров, которым предоставил все экономические средства страны. У него не было войска, гарнизон в Константинополе держали венецианцы, само существование Латинской империи зависело от того, придут ли в опасный момент европейцы, чтобы спасти её. Между преемниками Асеня происходили междоусобные войны, и болгарский царь Константин Тих не был в состоянии воспрепятствовать планам Никейского императора. Весной 1261 года император Никейской империи Михаил Палеолог заключил союз с Генуей, которой предоставил обширные торговые права, в ущерб венецианцам, и выговорил помощь генуэзского флота для завоевания Константинополя. Он послал в Европу опытного генерала Алексея Стратигопула, который вошёл в переговоры с греческим населением в ближайших окрестностях Константинополя, получил точные сведения о том, что происходит в городе среди латинян, и, по истечении срока перемирия, двинулся к Константинополю, откуда венецианский гарнизон только что был переведён на суда, с целью напасть на генуэзцев. Реставрация империи| править вики-текст Византийская империя и Балканские государства около 1265 года Основная статья: История Византийской империи (1261—1453) См. также: Взятие Константинополя (1261) В ночь на 25 июля 1261 года Алексей Стратигопул подкрался к стенам Константинополя, без шума вступил в город и завладел им почти без сопротивления. Император Болдуин спасся бегством в Эвбею. Только венецианцы и часть латинян пытались защищаться вГалате, но Стратигопул поджёг эту часть города и лишил латинян всякой точки опоры, они поспешили также сесть на суда и спасаться бегством. 15 августа 1261 года Михаил Палеолог, разгромив Латинскую империю, торжественно вошёл в Константинополь, объявил о восстановлении Византийской империи и короновался в храме святой Софии. В 1337 к ней присоединился Эпир. Но Ахейское княжество — единственное жизнеспособное образование крестоносцев в Греции — просуществовало до начала XV в., когда было завоевано деспотом Мореи. Восстановить Византийскую империю в её целости было уже невозможно. Михаил VIII Палеолог (1261—1282) попытался это осуществить, и хотя ему не удалось полностью воплотить в жизнь свои устремления, тем не менее, его усилия, практические дарования и гибкий ум делают его последним значительным императором Византии. Пред лицом внешней опасности, угрожавшей империи, было необходимо, чтобы она сохраняла единство, спокойствие и силу. Эпоха Палеологов, напротив, была полна восстаний и гражданских смут. Михаил VIII Палеолог на коленях перед Христом, на этой монете, выпущенной, чтобы отпраздновать освобождение столицы империи от крестоносцев В Европе самыми опасными противниками Византии оказались сербы. При преемниках Стефана Немани — Стефане Уроше I (1243—1276), Стефане Драгутине (1276—1282), Стефане Уроше II Милутине (1282—1321) — Сербия так расширила свою территорию за счёт болгар и византийцев, что стала самым значительным государством на Балканском полуострове. XIV—XV века. Кризис и падение| править вики-текст Постоянно усиливалось давление османов во главе с тремя крупными военачальниками — Эртогрулом, Османом (1289—1326) иУрханом (1326—1359). Несмотря на некоторые удачные попытки Андроника II остановить их, в 1326 Бурса пала перед османами, превратившими её в свою столицу. Затем была взята Никея (1329), за ней — Никомедия (1337); в 1338 османы достигли Босфора и вскоре перешли его по приглашению самих же византийцев, настойчиво добивавшихся их союза в гражданской войне. В 1352—1354 году османы заняли полуостров Галлиполи и приступили к завоеваниям в Европе. Это обстоятельство привело к тому, что императорам пришлось искать помощи на западе. Иоанну V (1369) и затем Мануилу II (1417) пришлось по политическим соображениям возобновить переговоры с Римом, а Иоанн VIII, чтобы предотвратить османскую опасность, предпринял отчаянную попытку — император лично явился в Италию (1437) и на Флорентийском соборе подписал с Евгением IV унию, которая полагала конец разделению церквей (1439). Византийская империя к 1355 году Но простое население не приняло католицизм, и эти попытки примирения лишь усугубили внутренние раздоры. Наконец завоевания османов начали угрожать самому существованию страны. Мурад I (1359—1389) завоевал Фракию (1361), которую Иоанн V Палеолог вынужден был за ним признать (1363); затем он захватил Филиппополь, а вскоре и Адрианополь, куда перенёс свою столицу (1365). Константинополь, изолированный, окружённый, отрезанный от остальных областей, ожидал за своими стенами смертельного удара, казавшегося неизбежным. Тем временем османы завершили завоевание Балканского полуострова. У Марицы они разбили южных сербов и болгар (1371); они основали свои колонии в Македонии и стали угрожать Фессалоникам (1374); они вторглись в Албанию (1386), разбили Сербскую империю и после битвы на Косовом поле превратили Болгарию в османский пашалык (1393). Иоанн V Палеолог был вынужден признать себя вассалом султана, платить ему дань и поставлять ему контингенты войск для захвата Филадельфии (1391) — последнего оплота, которым ещё владела Византия в Малой Азии. Баязид I (1389—1402) действовал в отношении Византийской империи ещё более энергично. Он блокировал со всех сторон столицу (1391—1395), а когда попытка Запада спасти Византию в битве при Никополе (1396) потерпела неудачу, он попытался штурмом взять Константинополь (1397) и одновременно вторгся в Морею. Нашествие Тимура и сокрушительное поражение, нанесённое Тимуром османам при Ангоре (Анкаре) (1402), дали империи ещё двадцать лет отсрочки. Но в 1421 г. Мурад II (1421—1451) возобновил наступление. Он атаковал, хотя и безуспешно, Константинополь, который энергично сопротивлялся (1422); он захватилФессалоники /Салоники/ (1430), купленные в 1423 венецианцами у византийцев; один из его полководцев проник в Морею (1423); сам он успешно действовал в Босниии Албании и заставил государя Валахии (Молдавского княжества) платить дань. Византийская империя в 1430 Византийская империя, доведённая до крайности, владела теперь, помимо Константинополя и соседней области до Деркона иСелимврии, лишь несколькими отдельными областями, рассеянными по побережью: Анхиалом, Месемврией, Афоном иПелопоннесом, который, будучи почти полностью отвоёван у латинян, стал как бы центром греческой нации. Несмотря на героические усилия Яноша Хуньяди, который в 1443 разбил османов при Яловаце, несмотря на сопротивление Скандербега вАлбании, турки упорно преследовали свои цели. В 1444 в сражении при Варне обернулась поражением последняя серьёзная попытка восточных христиан противостоять османам. Афинское герцогство подчинилось им, княжество Морея, завоёванное османами в 1446, вынуждено было признать себя данником; во второй битве на Косовом поле (1448) Янош Хуньяди потерпел поражение. Оставался лишь Константинополь — неприступная цитадель, которая воплощала в себе всю империю. Но и для него близился конец. Мехмед II, вступая на трон (1451), твёрдо намеревался овладеть им. Падение Константинополя| править вики-текст Основная статья: Падение Константинополя (1453) 5 апреля 1453 года турки начали осаду Константинополя, который был неприступной крепостью. Ещё раньше султан построил на Босфоре Румелийскую крепость (Румелихисар), которая перерезала коммуникации между Константинополем и Чёрным морем, и одновременно послал экспедицию в Морею, чтобы помешать греческим деспотам Мистры оказать помощь столице. Городские стены Константинополя Против турецкой армии, состоявшей из примерно 160 тыс. человек, император Константин XI Палеолог смог выставить едва лишь 7500 солдат, из которых по крайней мере треть составляли иностранцы; византийцы, враждебно относившиеся к церковной унии, заключённой их императором, не испытывали желания воевать. Тем не менее, несмотря на мощь турецкой артиллерии, первый приступ был отбит (18 апреля). Мехмеду II удалось провести свой флот в бухту Золотой Рог и таким образом поставить под угрозу другой участок укреплений. Однако штурм 7 мая опять не удался. Но в городском валу на подступах к воротам св. Романа была пробита брешь. В ночь с 28 мая на 29 мая 1453 года началась последняя атака. Дважды османы были отбиты; тогда Мехмед бросил на штурм янычар. В то же время генуэзец Джустиниани Лонго, бывший вместе с императором душой обороны, получил серьёзное ранение и оказался вынужден покинуть свой пост. Это дезорганизовало защиту. Император продолжал доблестно сражаться, но часть вражеского войска, овладев подземным ходом из крепости — так называемой Ксилопортой, напала на защитников с тыла. Это был конец. Константин Драгаш погиб в бою. 30 мая 1453 года, в восемь часов утра, Мехмед II торжественно вступил в столицу и приказал переделать центральный собор города — собор Святой Софии — вмечеть. Последние остатки некогда великой империи — Морея и Трапезунд — попали под османское владычество в 1460 и 1461 году соответственно. Османская империя двинулась на Европу. В 1459 году папа римский Пий II созвал в Мантуе собор для обсуждения Крестового похода с целью освобождения Константинополя. Но поход так и не состоялся. Население и языки Византии| править вики-текст Национальный состав населения Византийской империи, особенно на первом этапе её истории, был крайне пёстрым: греки, италийцы (италики), сирийцы, копты,армяне, евреи, эллинизированные малоазийские племена, фракийцы, иллирийцы, даки, южные и северные славяне (яфетиды). С сокращением территории Византии (начиная с конца VI века) часть народов осталась вне её пределов — в то же время сюда вторгались и расселялись новые народы (готы в IV—V веках, славяне в VI—VII веках, арабы в VII—IX веках, печенеги, половцы в XI—XIII веках и др.). В VI—XI веках в состав населения Византии входили этнические группы, из которых в дальнейшем сформировалась итальянская народность. Преобладающую роль в экономике, политической жизни и культуре Византии на западе страны играло греческое население, а на востоке армянское население. Государственный язык Византии в IV—VI веках — латинский, с VII века до конца существования империи — греческий. Государственное устройство| править вики-текст Римская империя к 395 году От Римской империи Византия унаследовала монархическую форму правления с императором во главе. С VII в. глава государства чаще именовался автократор (греч. Αὐτοκράτωρ — самодержец) или василевс (греч. Βασιλεὺς — букв.царь). Византийская Империя состояла из двух префектур — Восток и Иллирик, во главе каждой из которых стояли префекты: префект претории Востока (лат. Praefectus praetorio Orientis) и префект претории Иллирик (лат. Praefectus praetorio Illyrici). В отдельную единицу был выделен Константинополь во главе с префектом города Константинополя (лат. Praefectus urbis Constantinopolitanae). Длительное время сохранялась прежняя система государственного и финансового управления. Но с конца VI веканачинаются существенные изменения. Реформы связаны в основном с обороной (административное деление нафемы вместо экзархатов) и преимущественно греческой культурой страны (введение должностей логофета, стратега, друнгария и т. д.). С X века широко распространяются феодальные принципы управления, этот процесс привёл к утверждению на троне представителей феодальной аристократии. До самого конца империи не прекращаются многочисленные мятежи и борьба за императорский трон. Двумя высшими военными должностными лицами были главнокомандующий пехоты (лат. magister paeditum) и начальник конницы (лат. magister equitum), позже эти должности были объединены (Magister militum); в столице были два магистра пехоты и конницы (Стратиг Опсикия) (лат. Magistri equitum et pаeditum in praesenti). Кроме того существовали магистр пехоты и конницы Востока (Стратиг Анатолика), магистр пехоты и конницы Иллирика, магистр пехоты и конницы Фракии (Стратиг Фракисии). Византийские императоры| править вики-текст Основные статьи: Византийский император, Список византийских императоров После падения Западной Римской империи (476), Восточная Римская империя продолжала существовать ещё почти тысячу лет; в историографии она с этого времени обычно называется Византией. Для правящего класса Византии характерна мобильность19. Во все времена человек из низов мог пробиться к власти. В некоторых случаях ему было даже легче: например, была возможность сделать карьеру в армии и заслужить воинскую славу. Так, например, император Михаил II Травл был необразованным наемником, был приговорен к смерти императором Львом V за мятеж, и его казнь была отложена лишь из-за празднования Рождествa (820); Василий I был крестьянином, а затем объездчиком лошадей на службе у знатного вельможи. Роман I Лакапин был также выходцем из крестьян, Михаил IV, до того как стать императором, был менялой, как и один из его братьев19. Армия| править вики-текст Основные статьи: Армия Византийской империи, Византийский флот Хотя Византия унаследовала свою армию от Римской империи, её структура приближалась к фаланговой системе эллинских государств. К концу существования Византии она стала в основном наёмной и отличалась довольно низкой боеспособностью. План сражения у Дары 530 н. э., в котором на стороне Византийской империи участвовали наёмники-иностранцы, включая гуннов.Сражение при Даре Фемы Византийской империи Зато в деталях была разработана система воинского управления и снабжения, публикуются труды по стратегии и тактике, широко применяются разнообразные технические средства, в частности для оповещения о нападении врагов выстраивается система маяков. В отличие от старой римской армии сильно возрастает значение флота, которому изобретение «греческого огня» помогает завоевать господство в море. УСасанидов перенимается полностью бронированная конница — катафрактарии. В то же время исчезают технически сложные метательные орудия, баллисты и катапульты, вытесненные более простыми камнемётами. Переход к фемной системе набора войска обеспечил стране 150 лет успешных войн, но финансовое истощение крестьянства и его переход в зависимость от феодалов привели к постепенному снижению боеспособности. Система комплектования была изменена на типично феодальную, когда знать была обязана поставлять воинские контингенты за право владения землёй. В дальнейшем армия и флот приходят во всё больший упадок, а в самом конце существования империи представляют собой чисто наёмные формирования. В 1453 Константинополь с населением в 60 тыс. жителей смог выставить лишь 5-тысячную армию и 2,5 тыс. наёмников. С X векаконстантинопольские императоры нанимали технологически развитых и сильных в военном деле южных и северных русов, а также воинов из соседних варварских тюркских племён. С X века этнически смешанные варяги играли значительную роль в тяжёлой пехоте, а лёгкая конница комплектовалась из тюркских кочевников. После того, как эпоха походов викингов подошла к концу в начале XI века, наёмники из Скандинавии (а также из завоёванных викингами Нормандии и Англии20) устремились в Византию через Средиземное море. Будущий норвежский король Харальд Суровый несколько лет воевал в варяжской гвардии по всемуСредиземноморью. Варяжская гвардия храбро обороняла Константинополь от крестоносцев в 1204 году и была разгромлена при взятии города. Культура и общество| править вики-текст Большое культурное значение имел период правления императоров от Василия I Македонянина до Алексея I Комнина (867—1081). Существенные черты этого периода истории заключаются в высоком подъёме византинизма и в распространении его культурной миссии на юго-восточную Европу. Трудами знаменитых эллинистов и византийцев-фессалоникийцев Кирилла и Мефодия появилась славянская азбука — глаголица, что привело к возникновению у славян собственной письменной литературы, связанной с ними общими корнями принадлежности к яфетидам. Патриарх Фотий положил преграды притязаниям римских пап и теоретически обосновал исконное право Константинополя на церковную независимость от Рима (см. Разделение церквей). В научной сфере этот период отличается необыкновенной плодовитостью и разнообразием литературных предприятий. В сборниках и обработках этого периода сохранился драгоценный исторический, литературный и археологический материал, заимствованный от утраченных теперь писателей. См. также Византийский быт. Экономика| править вики-текст Византийские бронзовые монеты, правление Анастасия I, 498—518 В состав государства входили богатые земли с большим количеством городов — Египет, Малая Азия, Греция. В городах ремесленники и торговцы объединялись в сословия. Принадлежность к сословию была не повинностью, а привилегией, вступление в него было обставлено рядом условий. Установленные эпархом (градоначальником) условия для 22 сословий Константинополя были сведены в X веке в сборник постановлений Книгу эпарха21. Несмотря на коррумпированную систему управления, очень высокие налоги, рабовладельческое хозяйство и придворные интриги, экономика Византии длительное время была самой сильной в Европе. Торговля велась со всеми бывшими римскими владениями на западе и с Индией (через Сасанидов и арабов) на востоке. Даже после арабских завоеваний империя была очень богата. Но финансовые затраты также были очень велики, а богатство страны вызывало сильную зависть. Упадок торговли, вызванный привилегиями, предоставленными итальянским купцам, захват Константинополя крестоносцами и натиск турок привели к окончательному ослаблению финансов и государства в целом. В начальный период истории государства основу экономики составляло производство и таможенная структура. 85-90 процентов производства во всей Евразии (за исключением Индии и Китая) приходилось на Восточную Римскую империю. В империи делалось абсолютно все: начиная от продуктов народного потребления (масляные лампы, оружие, доспехи, примитивные лифты, зеркала, некие другие предметы, связанные с косметикой), которые теперь довольно широко представлены во всех музеях мира, до уникальных произведений искусства, в других областях мира не представленных вовсе — иконопись, живопись и так далее. Наука, медицина, право| править вики-текст Основная статья: Медицина Византии Византийская наука на протяжении всего периода существования государства находилась в тесной связи с античной философией и метафизикой. Основная деятельность учёных находилась в прикладной плоскости, где был достигнут ряд замечательных успехов, таких как строительство Софийского собора в Константинополе и изобретение греческого огня. В то же время, чистая наука практически не развивалась ни в плане создания новых теорий, ни с точки зрения развития идей античных мыслителей. Начиная с эпохи Юстиниана и до конца первого тысячелетия научное знание находилось в сильном упадке[источник не указан 1288 дней], однако впоследствии византийские учёные вновь проявили себя, особенно в астрономии и математике, уже опираясь на достижения арабской и персидской науки[источник не указан 300 дней]. Медицина была одной из немногих отраслей знания, в которой был достигнут прогресс по сравнению с античностью. Влияние византийской медицины сказывалось как в арабских странах, так и в Европе в эпоху Возрождения. В последнее столетие существования империи, Византия сыграла важную роль в распространении древнегреческой литературы в Италии эпохи раннего Ренессанса. Основным центром изучения астрономии и математики к тому времени стала академия Трапезунда. Право| править вики-текст Основная статья: Византийское право Реформы Юстиниана I в области права оказали большое влияние на развитие юриспруденции. С принятием христианства византийское уголовное право было в значительной степени заимствовано на Руси. Значение Византийской империи| править вики-текст «Греческий проект»| править вики-текст Основная статья: Греческий проект Во второй половине XVIII века в Российской империи времен Екатерины II существовал проект возрождения Византии, так называемый «Греческий проект». Российская империя тогда вела войны с Османской империей, и план предусматривал, в случае безоговорочной победы над турками и взятия Константинополя, создание новой «Византийской империи». Императором этой возрожденной Византии должен был стать Константин Павлович, великий князь, сын наследника Павла Петровича(будущего Павла I) и внук Екатерины. Вольтер призывал Екатерину дойти в войне с турками до Стамбула, вновь превратить его в Константинополь, разрушить Турцию, спасти балканских христиан. И даже дал практический совет: для большего сходства с подвигами древности использовать в степных боях против турок колесницы. Однако взятия Константинополя не произошло, и о плане впоследствии забыли. См. также| править вики-текст * Византийский стиль * Византийство * Греческий огонь Примечания| править вики-текст ↑ Показывать компактно # ↑''' Захват Константинополя крестоносцами # '''↑ Восстановление империи, объявленное императором Михаилом Палеологом # ↑''' Завоевание Константинополя турками # '''↑ Дата образования Византии как отдельного государства довольно спорна; существует большой разброс мнений: Наиболее распространенная дата — 330 год н. э. — основание Константином Великим Константинополя; также встречаются даты: 1) конец III века (начало раздельного управления Римской Империей приДиоклетиане); середина IV века (превращение Константинополя в полноправную столицу, время Констанция II); 395 год (разделение Империи на Западную и Восточную); 476 год (гибель Западной империи); середина VI века (правление императора Юстиниана I); середина VII века (эпоха после войн Ираклия I с персами и арабами). См.: Дашков С. Б. Императоры Византии. М., 1996. С. 8. # ↑''' Halsall, Paul Byzantium. Fordham University (1995). Проверено 21 июня 2011.Архивировано из первоисточника 23 августа 2011. # '''↑ Millar 2006, pp. 2, 15; James 2010, С. 5: «But from the start, there were two major differences between the Roman and Byzantine empires: Byzantium was for much of its life a Greek-speaking empire oriented towards Greek, not Latin culture; and it was a Christian empire.» # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 История человечества (русскоязычная версия), ЮНЕСКО, т.3, стр. 273 1 # ↑''' История Византии в трех томах, Институт истории (Академия наук СССР), издательство «Наука», СССР, 1967 г., т.1, стр. 67 # '''↑ Fox, What, If Anything, Is a Byzantine? # ↑''' John Rosser, 2011 # '''↑ John Rosser, 2011 # ↑''' Wells 1922, Chapter 33. # '''↑ Гумилёв Л. Н. Открытие Хазарии. — М.. — С. 17. — 858 с. # ↑''' Я. Е. Боровский. Византийские, старославянские и старогрузинские источники о походе русов в VII в. на Царьград// Древности славян и Руси. М.: Наука, 1988, с.114-119. # '''↑ John F. Haldon. Byzantium at war: AD 600—1453. Osprey Publishing, 2002. С. 20. # ↑''' Алексей Сукиасян // История Киликийского армянского государства и права (XI—XIV вв.) 2 // Введение. стр. 5-24 (333) Ереван — 1969 г. # '''↑ Походы крестовые // Энциклопедический словарь Брокгауза и Ефрона: В 86 томах (82 т. и 4 доп.). — СПб., 1890—1907. # ↑''' Константинополь — статья из Большой советской энциклопедии (3-е издание) # ↑ Перейти к:1''' 2 Гийу А. Византийская цивилизация / Пер. с франц. Д. Лоевского; Предисл. Р. Блока. — Екатеринбург: У-Фактория, 2005. — 552 с ISBN 5-94799-474-7 # ↑''' Особенно массовым был приток англосаксов на службу в Варяжской гвардии императора после нормандского завоевания Англии. # '''↑ История Средних веков в 2 т. под ред. С. П. Карпова том 1 стр. 170 # ↑ Диль, 1947, с. 179 Литература и документально-исторические фильмы| править вики-текст * Византия // Энциклопедический словарь Брокгауза и Ефрона: В 86 томах (82 т. и 4 доп.). — СПб., 1890—1907. * Кулаковский Ю. А. История Византии. — 3-е изд., исправ. и доп.. — СПб.: Алетейя, 2003. — Т. I-III. — (Византийская библиотека. Исследования). — 2 000 экз. —ISBN 5-89329-618-4 (Том I); ISBN 5-89329-618-2 (Том II); ISBN 5-89329-647-8 (Том III). * Успенский Ф. И. История Византийской империи. — М.: АСТ, Астрель, 2002. — 3 120 с. — 5 000 экз. — ISBN 5-271-03363-5. (Том 1) * Васильев А. А. История Византийской империи / Пер. с англ. А. Г. Грушевой. — СПб.: Алетейя, 2000. — 1800 экз. — ISBN 978-5-403-01726-8. (Том I, Том II) * Диль Ш. История Византийской империи = Histoire de l'empire Byzantin / Рогинская А. (перевод с франц.). — М.: Издательство иностранной литературы, 1948. — 160 с. * Диль Ш. Основные проблемы византийской истории / Перев. с франц. Б. Т. Горянова. — М.: Издательство иностранной литературы, 1947. — 184 с. * Удальцова З. В. Византийская культура / д-р ист. наук Е. В. Гутнова. — М.: Наука, 1988. — 288 с. — (Из истории мировой культуры). — 50 000 экз. — ISBN 5-02-008917-6. * Каждан А. П. Византийская культура (X-XII вв.). — СПб.: Алетейя, 2006. — 284 с. — (Византийская библиотека. Исследования). — 1 000 экз. — ISBN 5-89329-040-2. * Византия — статья из Большой советской энциклопедии (3-е издание). Каждан А. П., Полевой В. М., Розеншильд К. К. * Крестовые походы — статья из Большой советской энциклопедии (3-е издание). Заборов М. А. * Карышковский, Пётр Осипович Лев Диакон о Тмутараканской Руси // Византийский временник, № 42 (1960) * Карышковский, Пётр Осипович Находки античных и византийских монет в Одесской области of Antique and Byzantine Coins in Odessa District //Археологические и археографические исследования на территории Южной Украины. — Киев, Одесса: Выща школа. — С. 172—177 * Византия: Утраченная империя / Byzantium: The Lost Empire (1997) — документальный сериал Discovery Channel * С. Аверинцев. Византийский культурный тип и православная духовность // Аверинцев С. С. Поэтика ранневизантийской литературы. СПб., 2004, с. 426—444 * Степаненко В. П. Политическая обстановка в Закавказье в первой половине XI в. (недоступная ссылка — история) * Византийский словарь: в 2 т. / Сост., общ. ред. К. А. Филатова. Авторы: С. Ю. Акишин, Г. В. Баранов, А. Е. Голованов и др. — СПб.: Амфора, Издательство РХГА, Издательство Олега Абышко, 2011. * Успенский Ф. И. История Византийской империи: Становление. М.: АСТ, Астрель, 2012. — 608 с. — Серия «Историческая библиотека», 2 000 экз., ISBN 978-5-271-33920-2, ISBN 978-5-17-072052-1 * Успенский Ф. И. История Византийской империи: Рассвет (Комнины). М.: АСТ, Астрель, 2012. — 480 с. — Серия «Историческая библиотека», 2 000 экз., ISBN 978-5-271-33922-6, ISBN 978-5-17-072055-2 * Успенский Ф. И. История Византийской империи: Эпоха смут. М.: АСТ, Астрель, 2012. — 608 с. — Серия «Историческая библиотека», 2 000 экз., ISBN 978-5-271-33923-3, ISBN 978-5-17-072053-8 * Успенский Ф. И. История Византийской империи: Македонская династия. М.: АСТ, Астрель, 2011. — 800 с. — Серия «Историческая библиотека», 2 000 экз., ISBN 978-5-271-33921-9, ISBN 978-5-17-072054-5 * Успенский Ф. И. История Византийской империи: Крушение. М.: АСТ, Астрель, 2011. — 576 с. — Серия «Историческая библиотека», 2 000 экз., ISBN 978-5-271-33924-0, ISBN 978-5-17-072056-9 * John Rosser Historical Dictionary of Byzantium. — Scarecrow, 2011. — ISBN 0-8108-7567-5. * Ioannes Cinnamus Deeds of John and Manuel Comnenus. — Columbia University Press, 1976. — ISBN 0-231-04080-6. * Hélène Ahrweiler, Angeliki E. Laiou Studies on the Internal Diaspora of the Byzantine Empire. — Dumbarton Oaks, 1998. — ISBN 0-88402-247-1. * Cyril A. Mango The Oxford History of Byzantium. — Oxford University Press, 2002. — ISBN 0-19-814098-3. * Richard A. Gabriel The Great Armies of Antiquity. — Greenwood, 2002. — ISBN 0-275-97809-5. * Norman Davies Europe: A History. — Oxford University Press, 1996. — ISBN 0-19-820171-0. Ссылки| править вики-текст * Византия — история, культура и искусство * История и культура государства ромеев * Византийский урок * Ульянов Олег Германович. Византийское наследие Святой Горы Афон // Публичная лекция в Московском Доме Национальностей 9 апреля 2009 г. * Луговой О. М. «Крестоносцы-наемники в Византии». Исследование участия скандинавов в крестовых походах и связанные с этим случаи их найма в византийскую армию. * Белобров В. А. Византийская система мер длины